


Of Butterflies and Cherry Blossoms

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, I do not understand, M/M, Myungyeol - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, and confusing, given the fact, in OTP names for infinite, lyeol, makes it all very vague, of using Sung, that there are 3, the insistence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: In which Sungyeol has been careless and must now pay most dearly for it >=DTEASER: Lee Sungyeol had done it now. It was all over. His whole life had flashed before his eyes (some events he was rather confident had been exaggerations...or entirely made up) and he was now left to cry over all the hopes and dreams he'd never accomplish. All the small, insignificant goals he'd set for himself that he'd now never get to live out. And the pet monkey he'd never be able to send to the store.TITLE: Of Butterflies and Cherry BlossomsCHARACTERS: INFINITE Sungyeol, Myungsoo, MyungYeolSTATUS: TWOSHOTGENRE: fail!CrackWARNINGS: Sexual Situations, BoyxBoyRATING: NC-17, MATURE





	1. Of Butterflies and Cherry Blossoms part 1

Myungsoo coughed softly in front of his computer and behind him Lee Sungyeol almost jumped out of his skin. The movement had not gone unnoticed by Myungsoo. In fact, none of the strange behaviour Sungyeol was exhibiting had gone unnoticed by the younger vocalist.

He swung around rather violently in his chair and his yell of “Yah! Lee Sungyeol!” caused exactly the reaction Myungsoo was expecting – which was a rather elegant twirling of limbs onto the floor.

Sungyeol removed himself from his new position, and once reaching his full height, stared at Myungsoo for a second too long before remembering that he was supposed to be angry for being addressed so rudely and attempting to carry this facade out while forgetting about his hand that was still clutching onto his chest to keep his heart inside. 

"YAH!-"

"What's going on?" Myungsoo interrupted him. "You've been skitish for a good few days already." 

"Nothing." Sungyeol's unnaturally high tones and wide eyes were not convincing. 

Myungsoo sighed and got up, which resulted in Sungyeol disappearing onto his bed, into the safety of his blankets. "Sungyeol," Myungsoo tried again, "What happened?" 

"I'm sorry." Came a tiny voice from under the blankets, and Myungsoo's eyes narrowed. 

"What did you do?" When Myungsoo's question went unanswered for a couple of seconds, Myungsoo decided to press the matter and he poked the shivering lump on the bed. 

"I'msorry!Ididn'tmeanto!Itwasanaccident!" There was a brief pause and then the blanket were flung off of Sungyeol's head and he challenged his dongsaeng. "Why would you even leave it there in the first place?" 

Myungsoo felt his heart drop. "What? Leave what where? What did you do?" He repeated, a feeling of dread building up in his stomach. 

Lee Sungyeol had done it now. It was all over. His whole life had flashed before his eyes (some events he was rather confident had been exaggerations...or entirely made up) and he was now left to cry over all the hopes and dreams he'd never accomplish. All the small, insignificant goals he'd set for himself that he'd now never get to live out. And the pet monkey he'd never be able to send to the store. 

Sungyeol sighed heavily, resigning himself to his fate and slowly climbed off the bed. He picked up his backpack and then looked Myungsoo square in the eyes. 

"Before I do this, I want you to know that I love you. Very much." Myungsoo'd eyes narrowed even more. "Do you love me?" 

"Of course I do, Sungyeol." Myungsoo replied, and Sungyeol took a deep breath, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a transparent plastic bag containing a few pieces of plastic and holding it out to Myungsoo. It took Myungsoo a few seconds to realise that the pieces of plastic where what was left of his Canon EOS 500D. His heart sat in his throat. He snatched the bag out of Sungyeol's hand, desperately willing this to be some stupid prank his boyfriend thought would be funny to play on him. It wasn't. 

"What on earth...How did you even...What happened?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of the broken pieces he empted out onto Sungyeol's bed, his voice dangerously quiet.

"It was an accident!" Sungyeol dropped his backpack and nervously alternated shifting his weight between his feet. "You were in the shower, and I wanted to get a picture of you naked...like you have of me...just to make things fair." 

Myungsoo turned on Sungyeol. "What happened?" 

Sungyeol whimpered under his boyfriend's heated gaze. "I dropped it." He admitted in a small voice. 

"Dropped it?" Myungsoo repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay! I threw it across the room! But only because you gave me a fright!" Myungsoo dropped to his knees, moarning the great loss. Sungyeol dropped to his knees beside him and gingerly wrapped an arm around Myungsoo's shoulders. "I really am sorry. I panicked. I didn't know-"

"Make it up to me." Myungsoo demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

"How..." Sungyeol's voice trailed off. He knew of one thing he could do. The one thing the two of them hadn't done. He nodded, stood up, marched the two strps to his bed and flung himself down onto his back, his arms spread out beside him. "Take me, Myungsoo." 

Myungsoo deadpanned on the floor. His boyfriend was an idiot. 


	2. Of Butterflies and Cherry Blossoms part 2

Sungyeol whimpered at the hot tongue trailing along his chest. This felt a whole lot different to how he had always imagined it would feel. 

Sure, he and Myungsoo had played around before - more times than he dared to remember. They had experimented and explored each other's bodies a fair few times. They had pulled orgasms out of each other before as well, but they had never crossed that line - had never felt the need to. 

It was familiar and comforting, but at the same time it was also foreign and unnerving. It had taken Sungyeol no time at all to decide that he liked it. He liked it very much. 

He pressed his head further back into the pillows as Myungsoo's kisses got further down his body. 

Myungsoo was enjoying the way Sungyeol's body would react to his kisses and touches. He positioned himself comfortably between his boyfriend's legs, taking the hot, heavy organ that was standing so proudly on display for him into his mouth. Sucking hard and lapping at the slit on the tip once he reached the head. Sungyeol's breath caught in his throat and Myungsoo really loved that sound. 

Myungsoo let the pulsating member slip out of his mouth and smirked at the whine Sungyeol let out. He licked a thick stripe up the underside and then took it into his mouth again, sucking hard as he bobbed his head and Sungyeol's hand made its way into his hair and his hips jerked in anticipation of the building orgasm he knew would be taking over his mind soon. 

Myungsoo coated the fingers of one hand up, still sucking on the swollen organ, and then used his other arm to hold Sungyeol's hips in place as he slid a finger into him. 

Sungyeol was moaning, hips moving in an instinctual rhythm to try to reach his orgasm. They had done this plenty of times too, so it wasn't long until Sungyeol was ready for more.

When Myungsoo slipped a second finger into him, Sungyeol bit down on the back of his hand to stop himself from moaning too loudly as his grip tightened almost painfully in Myungsoo's hair. 

Myungsoo picked up his pace, stretching and curling his fingers as he started to moan around Sungyeol. 

It didn't take too much longer after he pushed a third finger into Sungyeol for him to arch off the bed, his body trembling as he choked back moans.

Myungsoo could feel himself pulsating painfully between his legs, so he wrapped a hand around himself, stroking himself lazily as he drove his boyfriend to his orgasm. 

Sungyeol was still coming down from his high when his brain registered a pressure at his twitching core and his eyes snapped open. Sungyeol was so glad that they had.

Myungsoo was over him, staring down into Sungyeol's eyes in that intense all-consuming gaze of his, with his mouth open slightly as he let out a moan that was almost inaudible. They never broke the eye contact all the time Myungsoo slowly pushed into Sungyeol, and Sungyeol felt sure that he would explode from the electric feeling that was flooding through him at the intimate act. 

It was so hot, and it felt so soft inside of him, and it was so wonderfully tight and Myungsoo groaned as he lowered himself onto his elbow and tried to stop himself from hammering into Sungyeol's still-overly-sensitive body.

Sungyeol wrapped an arm around Myungsoo's shoulders, his other rose to cup the side of Myungsoo's face for a little while before he moved it to join the other. 

Sungyeol rocked his hipsexperimentally, groaning at the feeling and loving the gasp that fell from Myungsoo's lips. The younger boy started rocking gently, and Sungyeol's eyes closed and he whined at the overwhelming feelings flooding through his body. 

Sungyeol had no idea how he'd managed to relax his body, but somehow he had, and Myungsoo's gentle rocking backwards and forwards had slowly turned into deep, slow thrusting. 

Every so often, he would rub against something inside of Sungyeol, Sungyeol's eyes would roll back and a loud moan would fill the room, and Sungyeol had noticed that it was starting to happen more and more frequently, until Myungsoo was eventually hitting that spot with each thrust and Sungyeol was shivering from the almost painful pleasure that was washing over him in waves. 

"Harder." He eventually breathed out into Myungsoo's hair when the younger boy had leaned down to suck and nibble along his neck and jaw.

Myungsoo complied, snapping his hips as he got more urgent in his thrusts and Sungyeol arched up into him.

Sungyeol could feel the warmth pooling in his core again and his nails dug into the flesh he was desperately clinging onto. 

"Myung~" Sungyeol choked out "I'm there, I'm gonna-" He groaned into Myungsoo's ear as Myungsoo continued to snap his hips hard and deep. It didn't take long for him to go over the edge once Myungsoo had wrapped his hand around Sungyeol's leaking length again and started pulling on it.

Myungsoo followed shortly after, biting down into Sungyeol's shoulder as his body tensed up when his release washed over him. 

Myungsoo collapsed onto Sungyeol, breathing in the musky scent of his neck as he tried to calm himself. 

There was a long silence between them as Sungyeol played with Myungsoo's hair, and Myungsoo peppered Sungyeol's neck and collarbones with light kisses. 

Every move Myungsoo made would cause Sungyeol to gasp or moan and pretty soon Myungsoo could feel himself swelling again. It took Sungyeol a bit longer to notice this, but when he did he weakly slapped Myungsoo's shoulder. 

"Really?" 

"Yes." Myungsoo breathed against his skin, and rolled his hips slowly. "Do you have any idea how expensive that camera was?" 

He lifted himself to look down at Sungyeol who was panting as Myungsoo continued to roll into his warm and welcoming heat.

"Myung~" Sungyeol moaned. "I'm too -ah!- I need -ah!- a bit...a bit of time." He tried to reason with his younger lover in between the panting and quiet moans.

"No." Myungsoo replied, moving a bit more harshly into Sungyeol, but still not quite thrusting yet. "This is your punishment Yeol," he leaned down and breathed the next words against Sungyeol's ear: "and you have a massive debt to repay."

Sungyeol dug his nails deeply into Myungsoo's shoulders as Myungsoo continued to tease him. "We're going to be busy for a while."

It was going to be a long day. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY finished~ Let me know what you thought of it. I know that my smut isn't the best (and I say that in every story I write XD) but I really am trying to get better at it XP. 
> 
> I have also written the first chapter and a half for my new story: Since You're Staying as well as another short drabble, which I will be posting later on tonight. 
> 
> I have also started yet another one shot, which should be finished pretty soon, and I might even be able to post tonight as well. I have also started working on the new chapters for Secrets, and I'll be posting that in a few days after I've failed at proof-reading it :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my stories, and I love hearing back from you~ I read each and every comment even if I don't always reply to them X/ So comment~ =3

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are curious about which camera (he has a fair few) I referenced:   
> (1) http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0sbhmt5WG1qkhgmto1_1280.jpg  
> (2) http://static.trustedreviews.com/94/4cc984/27ae/12174-eos500dstrap.jpg


End file.
